


“There was a marvelous, dark lyricism in his voice, the kind of defiance that is rooted in deep loneliness.”

by notjustmom



Series: Tom Robbins Remix [9]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: During Sherlock's time away, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Fluffy Angst, M/M, angsty fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 11:50:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14104770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: * "Stand By Me" written by Ben E. King, Jerry Lieber and Mike Stoller





	“There was a marvelous, dark lyricism in his voice, the kind of defiance that is rooted in deep loneliness.”

"John - it's me. I know I shouldn't call you, but, I can't help it. I keep hoping just once you'll pick up, but I think it would be worse -"

"I'm here."

"I woke you up."

"No. I don't sleep all that much. Tell me you're safe."

"For the moment. No, honestly, I'm in a beautiful library, you'd love it. There's nothing like the scent of ancient books..."

John heard a rustle and a soft groan from Sherlock's end and closed his eyes, but said nothing about it, as he knew Sherlock would lie about it, and he couldn't bear a lie right now. "Billy's getting the silent treatment again."

Sherlock snorted, "how did he offend Hildy this time?"

"He won't say and she's not talking to anyone. She misses you.... I miss you. It was your birthday last week. I wanted to - I wanted to make Mycroft tell me where you were, so I could jump on on a plane -"

"He doesn't know."

"Please tell me you're kidding -"

"It's safer -"

"Safer? Sherlock, please -"

"Do you know I love you?"

"Course I do."

"Do you trust me?"

John rolled his eyes, but whispered, "Yes, of course I do."

"Tell me -"

"I love you, but you know that."

"Yes. This is the last time I can call you, it won't be safe for me to have this phone on me, in case - I promise I'll - do you remember, when I put the ring on your finger? What I promised you?"

John nodded, forgetting Sherlock couldn't see him for a split second. "I do. Me too. Just -"

"John - I have to -"

"Don't go, don't hang up - Sherlock -"

"Remember, John. I promise I'll be home as soon as I can, I love you."

"I love you." John murmured to the sound of a dial tone.

 

There was nothing official, no papers, or witnesses, just the two of them after their regular Thursday night dim sum, some thirteen months earlier, when Sherlock pulled a box from his pocket. "I never thought there would be, that I would ever find, or be found, but somehow, there you were, and here you are, and when people, some people -"

"Take a breath, Bee."

Sherlock nodded and took a deep breath, his eyes not leaving John's as he took the ring from the box and slid it onto his finger. "John, my Bumble, my heart. This ring - I want you to have this, in case there is ever a time, that we aren't together, for whatever reason, you can look at this - I know it's just a ring, but, if - you'll know that I am thinking of you and will return to you if at all possible -" His voice and eyes dropped as he whispered, "if I am still breathing, John Watson, I will find a way home to you."

John pulled out the chain from under his shirt and held the ring in his hand. "I know, Bee. I know." He kissed the ring, then put it back under his shirt and closed his eyes, managing a smile as he could hear the soft sounds of Hildy playing not the lullaby that eased him to sleep on the worst nights, but Sherlock's favourite song, one John had introduced him to, the first time and last time Sherlock had tried to teach him how to dance. 

"When the night has come, and the land is dark  
And the moon is the only light we'll see  
No, I won't be afraid, oh, I won't be afraid  
Just as long as you stand, stand by me  
So darlin', darlin' stand by me  
Oh stand by me  
Oh stand, stand by me, stand by me..." *

**Author's Note:**

> * "Stand By Me" written by Ben E. King, Jerry Lieber and Mike Stoller


End file.
